Coisas Estranhas
by Amanur
Summary: Um dia, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer com a Alex... fic NicxAlex


Minha primeira fanfic baseada na história do Gangsta! Minha mais nova obsessão. *_*

Espero que gostem.

Lembrando que nenhum dos personagens me pertence.

...

Coisas Estranhas

Strange things

Escrito por Amanur

...

Coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer dentro daquele apartamento. Começou naquela noite de sexta feira, em que Alex estava sentada na mesa do Worick, com a cabeça encostada sobre os braços, o rosto virado para a janela, enquanto cantarolava para si alguma música. O loiro deveria estar na casa de alguma ricaça fazendo o seu "trabalho". Nicolas, no entanto, era quem lhe fazia companhia. Ele estava encostado, lendo um jornal na beira da janela, enquanto a moça de vez em quando lançava-lhe alguns olhares.

" _Esta noite_

 _Me leve para ver as luzes desta cidade_

 _Esta noite, só esta noite_

 _Me deixe ser livre"_

Alex repetia esse refrão, enquanto parecia sonhar com alguma coisa, olhando as poucas estrelas que conseguia dali, da mesa. Só que Nicolas já estava ficando irritado em olhar sempre para ela, e ver que ela repetia o mesmo refrão há tanto tempo.

De repente, ele jogou seu jornal sobre a mesa, assustando a moça.

— Nicolas?

Ele apenas estendeu a mão para ela.

— O que foi?

— Hn. — ele resmungou, pegando a mão dela, já que ela não entendia o que ele estava querendo dizer. E, assim, foi arrastando Alex para fora do apartamento.

Foram até a rua. A pouca iluminação tornava as ruas daquela cidade um tanto assustadoras para Alex. Mas Nicolas se agachou diante dela, de costas, lhe indicando para subir.

— Hein? Você quer que eu suba nas suas costas? Por quê? — indaga, atônita.

— "Ubaa" — ele resmungou, naquela sua parca linguagem. Mas ele disse num tom de ordem, que ela não poderia recusar.

Então, muito sem jeito, ela se aproximou, passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e colocou as pernas em volta da cintura dele, enquanto ele lhe apoiava. E no minuto seguinte, eles estavam praticamente voando pelos telhados da cidade.

Alex mal conseguia respirar, com tanta adrenalina em suas veias. Seu cabelo voava para todos os lados. Nicolas, às vezes, fazia algumas piruetas no ar que a deixava de estômago embrulhado. Ela até fechou os olhos, com medo de cair, mas não soltou um grito sequer.

E então, finalmente, ele aterrissou em algum lugar.

Estavam no topo da única igreja daquela cidade. Dalí, conseguiam ver praticamente todas as luzes da cidade.

Alex caiu sentada no chão, sentindo suas pernas fracas — tanto pela emoção que acabara de experimentar, quanto pela sensação que sentia por estar ali. Ela nunca tinha viajado de avião, e nunca tinha entrado em um prédio tão alto que a permitisse ter uma vista daquelas.

Sem palavras, emocionada, ela olhou para ele. Nicolas estava estoico como sempre, com aquela sua expressão séria e olhar distante. Novamente, ela olhou o horizonte, encantada com todas aquelas luzes. Parecia que o céu tinha caído sobre a terra e as estrelas agora reluziam ali embaixo.

Discretamente, para não perturbá-lo, com sinais, ela disse:

"Obrigada!"

Ele viu, é claro.

Essa foi a primeira coisa estranha que aconteceu.

A segunda coisa estranha foi diretamente com a Alex. Ela já tinha prometido a si mesma que pararia, que voltaria aos trilhos, porque aqueles dois caras estavam fazendo de tudo por ela sem pedir nada em troca (e isso, por si só, era motivo suficiente para se comportar, e ela sabia muito bem daquilo), no entanto, aquela coisa estranha, aquela necessidade sem fundamentos parecia ser mais forte do que ela, e ela nem sabia o porquê. Mas lá estava a garota, pegando pequenos objetos para si. Primeiro foi um clipes que segurava alguns papéis do Nicolas. Num outro dia, ela pegou um elástico que prendia o bolo de notas que ele conseguiu pegar de alguns bandidos; depois teve o fio de cabelo preso na camisa dele; uma linha solta da costura da calça; a embalagem da bala que ele comeu; a lâmina de barbear sem fio que ele jogara fora; a tampa da caneta que ele derrubou... Quando se deu conta, estava com todas essas coisas pequenas e insignificantes guardadas numa caixa. Coisas que, em analise, não havia conexão aparente alguma para ela. Aquilo realmente não fazia sentido, mas a necessidade lhe sussurrava nos ouvidos sempre que deitava a cabeça no travesseiro, no sofá.

Ela estava confusa.

"Mas por quê?", se perguntava.

Se ao menos ela tivesse um motivo para isso tudo...

Só que ela estava tão aérea, nesses últimos dias, que nem se deu conta de que estava sendo observada. Na verdade, Nicolas, apesar de seu silêncio, tinha uma percepção super-aguçada, e ela parecia ter se esquecido disso. Pois ele sabia que coisas suas estavam desaparecendo. E como se isso não bastasse, ele praticamente sentia os olhares tímidos da moça em sua nuca. Sem falar que ele via muito bem a maneira distraída com que ela caminhava pela sala, tão calada, tão quieta. Justo ela, que sempre se mostrara tão curiosa a tudo, enchendo-os de perguntas como uma criança quando começa a descobrir o mundo a sua volta.

Então, teve aquele dia em que eles saíram à procura de alguém, por ordem da polícia.

— Atenda todas as ligações, mas não abra a porta para ninguém, Al. — o loiro ainda lhe disse.

E lá estava ela, mais uma vez, sozinha naquela sala. A cadeira com rodas nos pés mal girava com tanta ferrugem. O ventilador de teto rangia, de tão velho, mas era a brisa que entrava pela janela que mais a refrescava. Ao longe, ela conseguia ouvir alguns estouros de revolveres — o que a deixava ainda mais tensa. Então, para se distrair um pouco, começou a cantarolar a única música que conhecia, que sua mãe costumava cantar para ela quando pequena. Assim, pelo menos, ela conseguia abafar um pouco os estouros em seus ouvidos. Como dizia o velho ditado "quem canta, os males espanta", não é mesmo?

E, então, ela passou quatro horas sentada ali, apenas olhando para o aparelho telefônico, cantarolando. E nenhuma bendita ligação. O tédio já a corroía quando resolveu se levantar para inventar algo.

Uma vez, ela tinha se prometido também de que jamais fuçaria nas coisas deles. Mas a falta do que fazer já estava insuportável. E ainda havia a possibilidade de eles nem voltarem para dormirem naquela noite! Ela precisava desesperadamente ocupar sua cabeça com alguma outra coisa. Então, quando se deu conta, estava descendo uns degraus até o quarto do Nicolas.

As janelas, como sempre, estavam fechadas, fazendo com que o cheiro de humidade se misturasse ao perfume que ele usava. Os lençóis amarrotados sobre o colchão indicava que há pouco ele saíra dali, apesar do seu calor já ter se esvaído por completo. Entretanto, seu cheiro estava impregnado no tecido, de tal forma que lhe fora impossível resistir à tentação de inalar aquele perfume que, até então, não sabia do quanto gostava...

...

Já era tarde da noite quando eles voltaram. Estavam exaustos. Havia sido outro dia de cão. Worick estava tão desesperado por um banho que nem percebeu que Alex não estava no sofá. E Nicolas estava tão sedento, que a única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça era beber um belo gole de sua cerveja bem gelada. Então, ele abriu a geladeira, pegou a garrafa, tirou a tampa usando a camisa para firmar bem as mãos. A tampa metálica da garrafa _longneck_ caiu no chão. Ele tomou um gole, depois outro e mais três goles vieram seguidos. Ele estava com muita cede.

Mas Nicolas, aquele que aprendera a manter-se alerta até mesmo enquanto dormia, finalmente percebeu que o chão parecia quieto demais. Ele já se acostumou a sentir as vibrações dos passos de uma pessoa a mais caminhando naquele apartamento, então, aquele "silêncio" que sentia nos pés o incomodou. Mas pensou que, talvez, ela tivesse apenas saído para dar uma volta. Ele sabia que ela, às vezes, se sentia sufocada dentro daquelas paredes. Afinal, ela aprendera a ser livre — e isso era uma das coisas que ele mais apreciava nela, porque detestava mulheres de assas presas, grudentas.

Contudo, ao entrar no quarto, ele a encontrou deitada em sua cama, abraçada em seu travesseiro e enrolada em seu lençol. Além disso, ele percebeu que seu quarto estava completamente limpo e arrumado. Suas camisas não estavam mais espalhadas pelo chão, ou pela poltrona. Seus sapatos estavam todos organizados num canto, um do lado do outro. Nem mesmos as garrafas vazias de cerveja não estavam mais ao lado da porta.

"Diabos!", pensou coçando a cabeça.

Ele ficou completamente sem reação. Não sabia se deveria tirá-la de lá aos pontapés (pela ousadia em mexer em suas coisas, é claro) ou se deveria simplesmente deixá-la dormir ali. Afinal, ela parecia tão calma e tranquila, dormindo em seu travesseiro...

Por outro lado, Nicolas detestava quando Worick se metia a faxineiro e mexia em suas coisas. Não seria agora, porque uma mulher o fez, que iria permitir isso.

"Por uma noite apenas!", pensou, em conflito consigo mesmo. Mas se fizesse isso, teria de prestar contas ao Worick, e isso seria problemático demais, seria "um saco".

De repente, então, ele notou o perfume do shampoo do loiro se alastrar por todo o apartamento, o que seria um indicativo de que ele ainda teria algum tempo para carregá-la nos braços até o sofá, sem precisar acordá-la e nem explicar nada ao loiro.

Com muito cuidado, ele foi deslizando sua mão por baixo do corpo da moça. Mas Alex, há muito tempo, deixou de ter o sono profundo por causa de seus agressores, e tive que aprender a manter-se sempre em vigília.

Então, o resto dos eventos aconteceu rápido demais: bruscamente, assim que abriu os olhos e identificou que havia alguém a tocando, ela sacou o canivete que sempre carregava consigo escondido em seu decote. Ela se virou, mirando quem estivesse atrás dela. "Esse cretino!", ela ainda pensou.

Mas é claro que Nicolas conseguiu se defender do ataque, segurando o fino e fraco pulso da moça. Os movimentos dela foram tão fáceis de ler, que chegava a ser ridículo para ele. Mas Alex, ainda meio cega pelo sono e a escuridão do quarto, não se deu conta de quem era seu "agressor" e o puxou pelos cabelos, fazendo com ele caísse por cima dela. Ela ainda o estapeou, se debateu. Eles rolaram pelo colchão e quase caíram no chão, mas logo ele a conteve, segurando ambos os pulsos dela.

E então, as coisas se acalmaram.

É bem verdade que ele ficou meio irritado com isso, até mesmo surpreso pela reação da moça, mas logo compreendeu seu motivo. E, assim, Nicolas estava começando a entender que eles tinham muito em comum!

Já ela, finalmente, parou para olhar bem para o homem deitado embaixo dela e, aos poucos, foi reconhecendo seu rosto. Só então, soltou o canivete, meio assustada, meio surpresa.

— Desculpa, Nicolas, eu não quis... — murmurou, meio tímida.

— Hn.

E então houve aquele momento de silêncio entre os dois, em que somente os olhos pareciam se comunicar, os transportando para aquele lugar onde gestos e palavras eram completamente desnecessários. Pois, nos olhos dele, de repente, não havia mais raiva, não havia mais frustração, não havia mais nada além de algo como cobiça, algo que sabia que não deveria sentir pela moça. E nos olhos dela não havia mais medo, pavor ou angústia. Apenas aquela sensação indecifrável da consciência por estar em cima do corpo pesado daquele homem, aquele que tanto lhe inspirava curiosidade.

Seus rostos estavam muito próximos um do outro. De repente, o oxigênio parecia rarefeito. Eles respiravam intensamente, enquanto os olhos de um passavam pelos lábios do outro. Ele ainda abriu sua boca como se tivesse se lembrado de algo a dizer, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Foi ela, no entanto, quem quebrou o "silêncio".

— Nicolas, você me despreza?

Ele ficou surpreso com sua pergunta, mas ao interpretar o que ela poderia querer dizer com aquilo, fez que não com a cabeça.

— Você tem pena de mim?

Ele novamente olhou bem nos olhos dela, antes de responder com um gesto negativo.

— "U-hum."

— Você tem nojo de mim?

Novamente, ele fez que "não" com a cabeça.

Ela sorriu. Foi um sorriso fraco, meio triste, um sorriso de compreensão. De repente, ela entendeu que todas aquelas coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo com ela era um meio de buscar algo que lhe faltava...

— E você... deixa eu... tocar você? — sua voz saiu num sussurro quase inaudível, constrangida, mas para ele isso não fazia diferença. Ele percebeu, no entanto, que ela não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos dele.

Nicolas precisou pensar por um instante.

— Hun. — resmungou, desta vez num gesto afirmativo.

— E você, Nicolas... Me tocará de volta?

Mais um tempo para pensar.

— "E ocê iser". — ele vocalizou.

Ela entendeu.

— Eu quero! — ela disse.

Por que ela estava buscando alguém que lhe desse algo que ainda não tinha conseguido. E ele parecia ser a pessoa capaz disso. Então, ela foi passando sua mão no rosto dele, onde havia um corte fino — provavelmente feito por uma faca.

"Eles arriscam suas vidas demais.", ela ainda pensou.

E o toque dela era tão suave e gentil! Era tão acolhedor, convidativo. Era irresistível.

Ele sabia que ela era experiente na arte da sedução, tanto por seu passado, como por toda a beleza inegável que ela tinha. Mas também era verdade que havia um bom tempo desde a última vez em que Nicolas tinha sido tocado, daquela forma, por uma mulher. Havia tanto tempo, que pensava que havia esquecido como tocar.

No entanto, sem se dar conta, Nicolas fechou seus olhos por alguns instantes, se permitindo apreciar um pouco mais daquela doçura que ela compartilhava com ele. Há muito tempo não se sentia relaxado, tranquilo. Como se, de repente, ela tivesse se transformado em seu porto seguro. Como se, de repente, não houvesse mais conflitos, não houvesse mais perigo, não houvesse mais nada a sua volta.

Havia somente ela.

"Alex", pensou.

Foi assim que, com essas sensações em mente, Nicolas, aos poucos, se permitiu deixar ser tocado. E não só isso, ele se permitiu tocar algo mais acolhedor do que a base dura e seca de sua Katana. Por que a Alex era tão quente, tão macia, tão suave... Tão... "irresistível", pensou novamente.

Quando se deu conta, seus lábios já estavam tocando os dela; aqueles lábios carnudos, sexy e quente, que a cada movimento que fazia o deixava ainda mais transtornado, como se não soubesse mais o que fazer.

E essa foi a terceira coisa estranha que aconteceu. Afinal, jamais teria imaginado sequer que ele fosse permitir que ela o tocasse.

No entanto, lá estava Alex, sem fôlego, por que ele a beijava com sofreguidão, com impaciência, como se seu tempo estivesse se esgotando. A língua dele deslizava apressada dentro de sua boca, enquanto suas mãos apalpavam seu corpo. Só que ela não queira que aquilo acabasse. Ela queria aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento tão precioso. Na verdade, ela queria que aquilo durasse para sempre, porque, apesar das mãos ressecadas e duras, Nicolas não a tocava simplesmente por prazer, pela simples necessidade animal de devorar uma fêmea, como os outros faziam. Ele não a tocava por que simplesmente havia pagado para aquilo. Ele a tocava por que... Bom, ela não sabia por quê.

O que ela sabia, contudo, é que Nicolas era diferente. Nicolas a tocava com cuidado para não feri-la. Com cuidado para não magoá-la. Ele a tocava até mesmo com medo, apesar de toda sua sofreguidão. E talvez, por isso mesmo, ele estivesse tão afobado; por não saber como prosseguir.

Então, pensou, caberia a ela guia-lo.

Assim, ela desfez o cinto da cintura dele, e abriu a braguilha da calça dele. Em seguida, tirou a camisa que ele vestia, e se deparou com a grande quantia de marcas e cicatrizes que ele tinha espalhados em seu peito, abdômen e costelas.

Ela não ficou exatamente surpresa.

Num misto de curiosidade e compreensão, seus dedos finos passaram por algumas delas.

Mas Nicolas era impaciente, ele era um homem de ação, afinal. Sem falar que aquelas cicatrizes não significavam nada para ele. Nicolas não era de viver do passado, como Worick. Então, sem delongas, ele a puxou para si. Enfiou novamente sua língua na boca dela, enquanto, apressado, arrancava o tecido fino da calcinha. Em seguida, a jogou novamente em seu colchão, para baixo do seu corpo, sentindo o doce perfume dos cabelos dela roçarem seu rosto. Logo, os lábios dele foram descendo pelo pescoço dela.

Alex já arfava, sentia seus músculos relaxarem ao mesmo tempo em que tencionavam entre suas pernas. Nicolas agora sugava os enormes seios da moça. Ela tinha mamilos tão macios, e ao mesmo tempo estavam rígidos, excitados. Ela o enlaçou pela cintura, cruzando as pernas por cima das costas dele, enquanto seus dedos bagunçavam o cabelo do homem.

"E ele tem fios tão macios", ela ainda pensou.

Inquieto, de repente, ele desce mais um pouco. Separa as pernas dela, e desliza a língua em sua vagina. Ela se contorce em seu colchão, murmura o nome dele, revira os olhos em extasia. A língua dele, tão quente e firme ia lá dentro, sugando todos os líquidos dela.

Ela estava quase indo ao ápice, quando, de repente, ele se levanta da cama. Ela não precisou de mais nenhum sinal. Automaticamente se levantou, se postou de joelhos diante dele e arriou suas calças, por completo. Nicolas estava completamente rígido, excitado. Seu membro pulsava na boca dela, enquanto ele gemia com a mão na cabeça dela. E os lábios dela, tão sedutores, o sugava com força enquanto a pequena mão da Alex massageava suas bolas.

Ele não queria gozar ainda, e por isso a puxou. A colocou de pé, e a fez trepar em seu tronco enquanto a encurralava contra a parede para apoiá-la. E assim, de pernas abertas para ele, a penetrou. Alex se contorceu, em prazer. Pressionava seus seios contra o peito quente e firme dele, enquanto seus braços se enroscavam em volta do pescoço largo daquele homem.

A maioria dos caras que lhe pagava ou eram garotos mais novos do que ela, as vezes alguns de vinte e poucos anos apareciam, ou então eram velhos caquéticos sem jeito. Mas Nicolas era um homem, na melhor idade. Maduro, ainda jovem, mas com experiência suficiente para saber onde tocá-la e como tocá-la.

Sem pressa, agora ele estocava seu membro dentro dela. Ambos gemiam e suavam. Ele ainda lambia o pescoço dela. Às vezes, ela conseguia capturar aquela língua gostosa com a sua boca enquanto ele apertava a bunda dela. Sua vagina roçava contra o abdômen firme dele, lhe dando mais prazer. Seus seios também roçavam contra o peito nu e quente dele. E as bolas dele batiam contra a bunda dela.

— Ah, Nicolas. — ela resmungou, com os lábios ainda colados ao dele.

Ele apenas a observava, analisando todas as reações dela, por que tudo nela o excitava. A pele morena suada, os olhos azuis que se reviravam em prezar, os lábios carnudos que sugavam os seus...

Aos poucos, a velocidade dele ia aumentando. Ele socava com mais força, com mais velocidade. Ela arfava mais e mais, e ele urrava mais. As costas dela batiam contra a parede... e então, veio o gozo.

— Hmmm, Nicolas...

Enquanto isso, Worick, que estava encostado na parece bem oposta a eles, sentiu todas as vibrações que eles emitiam.

"Maldito Nicolas!", pensou com desgosto.


End file.
